Shoulder hemiarthroplasty is commonly used to treat patients with glenohumeral joint arthrosis. Total shoulder arthroplasty may be indicated for patients without a good articular surface on the glenoid at the time of surgery. For patients with glenohumeral joint arthrosis and an additional deficient rotator cuff, reverse total shoulder arthroplasty may be indicated. The 12%, 15%, and 22% revision rates, respectively, remains high compared to hip and knee arthroplasty. Glenoid component loosening and instability are important complications and may be caused by poor positioning of the component. An accurate placement of the complementary humeral cut is also important to achieve a stable joint.
There is a continuing need to improve the instruments used to facilitate the implantation of total shoulder joint components.